1. Statement of the Invention
The invention relates to an electro-erosion print head and method for making such a head and, more particularly, to an electro-erosion print head and method of manufacture in which the electro-erosion print head is made of laminated sheets of conductive material having a predetermined head redundancy and the required fanout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electro-erosion print heads have generally been made utilizing printed circuit technique. This technique requires artwork for establishing the closely spaced electrically conductive lines forming the electrodes. These electrodes are usually formed near the edge of a circuit card or board from which the electrical connections can be made. There are certain limitations introduced by the artwork which limits the density of the electrodes. Accordingly, a means is needed for overcoming the density limitations introduced by the required artwork.